


Summer

by peanutbutter_kitz



Series: Seasons [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: AU, Adorable, Arousal, At A Later Date, Borderlands AU, Cute, Dating, Dirty Talk, Erotic, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Helios - Freeform, Hyperion, Lovers, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mature- Freeform, Maybe - Freeform, Moments, Rhack- Freeform, Seasons, Series, Sexual References, Sexy Times, Short Stories, Soft Porn, Summer, Tales from the Borderlands AU, Teasing, might change the rating, otp, rhack - Freeform, sexy moments, short moments, tftb, tftb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbutter_kitz/pseuds/peanutbutter_kitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New season, New moments. Handsome Jack and Rhys fluff (and suggestive) moments set in Summer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer

**Author's Note:**

> So when I'm organised, I get more done ;) Another moment continuing from Spring, now in the early moments of Summer. Enjoy ^^

Jack's fingers glide over the keys, the clicking of buttons being the only noise in the room. Scanning over the document, he exhales heavily through his nose, his fingers running through his coiffed hair. Leaning back into the chair, he switches the monitor into sleep mode, stretching his arms above his head and yawning tiredly, stress tugging away at him. Work was taking a while. He had spent most of this morning tracking down last months account statements because some incompetent prick had managed to misplace them. After waiting an hour with no results, he ended up shooting a worker from IT that had staggered into the office with yet another problem that they could probably sort out themselves if they used more than three of their brain cells. He stands from his chair, grabs his glass of whiskey from the desk and stands in front of the ceiling high window, giving him the perfect view of Elpis. Taking a sip from the tumbler filled with alcohol, he clicks his tongue, savouring the dry taste, trying to calm down, but constantly finding things that irritate him. Suddenly, his phone vibrates against the varnished wooden desk, the melodic chime of a bell alerting him that he has a message. Walking rather sluggishly back to his desk, he swipes his thumb across the screen unlocking it and his face lights up a little when he see's who the text is from.

'Hey, I'm finished for the day, It's a new season as well. Come down to the Hub, I'm at the centre bench xx'

Rhys.

Jack can't stop the smirk lifting the corners of his mouth.

'I'll be right down, could use the break xx' He replies, his fingers typing the message quicker than it can send. Helios felt a lot warmer today, so Jack was regretting going for four layers of clothing as his casual attire. Shrugging off his grey jacket, he sheds it onto his chair and begins to head to the door of his office, before his phone vibrates in his hand again.

'Rough day?xx' Jack smirks at the message, knowing that Rhys is full of concern on the other end of the line.

'You don't even know the half of it Kitten. I'll be there in a sec.' Jack replies, walking through the heavy duty doors and toward the elevator.

'I'll make you feel better ;) xx' Jack reads as he leans up the back wall of the elevator, his stomach jumping as he starts his descent. Jack had to admit, he was pretty excited to see the man he'd recently begun a relationship with.

* * *

"Hey Bro, you gonna come with me and Yvette to Helios' new club, heard it's pretty awesome!" Vaughn calls, walking up the hall toward his friend.

"Ah, uh, probably not tonight, I'm gonna chill in the Hub for a bit. Gotta appreciate the new season." Rhys' replies. He'd gotten changed as soon as he'd finished work for the day. On Helios, especially because of the new weather generator, it had been agreed that during work, employees are required to wear uniform, but once they clock off, they can go and get changed into anything they want (as long as it's publicly decent). Right now, Rhys was appreciating the Summer weather by donning a Hyperion tank top (Employee's were able to choose a tank top or shirt when they first started working with Hyperion, Rhys chose the tank top in consideration to his Cybernetic arm) and light blue shorts, which he was kinda regretting as they were a couple of years old and have slowly started to ride up his ass... that's how short they are. He wore some simple white, worn sneakers on his feet.

"Liar, you're going to see Jack again aren't you?" Vaughn sniffs out, elbowing the amber haired man in the side playfully.

"Ha, you caught me. But I still wanna experience Summer on Helios than sit around in a musky club." Rhys replies honestly.

"'Kay, catch you tomorrow then buddy!" Vaughn replies, bro fisting the other man before they part ways. Making his way to the Hub of Heroism, Rhys breathes deep, the air warm and refreshing, filled with the scent of various different species of plant life. The place was mostly empty, just a few lingering employees at the coffee stand. Everyone was either still in work or being part of the privellaged few, like him, Vaughn and Yvette, that have the remainder of the day off to do with as they please. Walking across the room, the fake sun, made up of white lights and UV rays, he feels heat beat down on him, his skin soaking it up and making him feel replenished. Using a bench, he hoists himself up onto a table centered in the seating area, his feet dangling in the space between the wooden table and seat. Turning his phone over a couple of times in his flesh palm, he turns the screen to face him and unlocks it, bringing up Jack's message feed.

'Hey, I'm finished for the day, It's a new season as well. Come down to the Hub, I'm at the centre bench xx' he types out, fairly certain that Jack wouldn't have left his office since he got in and wouldn't be aware of the weather change. Clicking the lock button, he places the device next to him, before leaning back on his hands, head rolling back and eyes closing, enjoying the heat. He couldn't imagine staying in here for very long though. There was no breeze or wind, so the still air was warm with nothing to cool him down. He didn't give it long before it began to feel uncomfortable. In the apartments and offices there was air con so it was fine. But out here, there wasn't anything. His phone suddenly vibrates against his leg, causing him to jump slightly, waking him from the relaxed daze he'd slipped into. Reading over the new message, his face drops slightly, seeing that Jack hadn't had the best day, therefore he probably wasn't in the best mood either. But he still wanted to meet, so he wasn't too bad. After a short conversation, he puts his phone back on the table once again, stifling a yawn as he keeps his eyes on the lift a few meters in front of him, waiting for the CEO to arrive. Licking his lips, he wets them, slowly becoming slightly parched. He'd told Jack middle bench, but he's certain he could go and grab a drink before he got here. The stand was just to the right of him. Grabbing his phone, he jumps off the bench and heads toward the small stand which employees could grab a drink and snack before they had to return to work. Flashing his Hyperion card over the scanner, he grabs a bottle of blackcurrant juice, and waits for the money to be cleared. Basic things like food, drinks and supplies, employees were issued with a card that held a certain amount of cash. Each month it would be totaled back up to fifty pounds. If you use that cash during the month, then you'd have to dip into your wages to get through to the next payment. Taking a mouthful, he swallows, his throat being re wetted and relief from the heat flooding him. Suddenly, hands slide onto his hips, slowly circling before a chin rests on his shoulder.

* * *

Jack pushes off from the elevator wall, pocketing his phone and walking out into the Hub or Heroism. Looking over to the seating area he sees its empty. Frowning, he's about to call up Rhys, when his eyes scan the room and he finds him at one of the stalls. Grinning wryly, he makes his way over, like a lion stalking its prey. He was glad he left his jacket upstairs, the heat was unforgiving, making him wish that he'd taken off the old Hyperion shirt, under his blouse, and waistcoat and just stuck with the blouse. It'd certainly be a lot cooler. Rhys unscrews the cap from the blackcurrent juice he'd bought, taking a swig from the bottle, a small bead of the purple liquid escaping his lips and rolling down his chin. Lightly pressing his hands to the younger mans waist, he wraps his arms fully around him, his chin resting onto his shoulder.

"Middle bench huh?" Jack asks, cocking an eyebrow, ignoring the stall owner who seems to be in utter shock at who had just walked up to his little stand.

"Jack-" he begins, but cuts himself short when the tip of Jacks tongue catches the stray drop of juice on his chin and traces its route to the corner of his mouth.

"C'mon, let's grab that bench you were talking' about." Jack purrs into the shell of Rhys' ear. He could make the most simple things sound sexual. Retracing his steps, Jacks arm looped around his waist, they return to the bench that Rhys was previously at. He sits on the wooden bench and expects Jack to take the place next to him, but instead he takes a seat on the table in front, putting Rhys between his legs.

"Putting in this environmental generator was a great idea." Rhys sighs, tilting his head to the side and resting his forehead on Jack's knee.

"I know, another brilliant idea by me. But we probably like it for different reasons." Jack grins, leaning back slightly on his hands.  
"Oh? Then why do you like it?" Rhys asks,  cocking an eyebrow toward the older man.

" _Well_ , I get to see _you_ in these tight shorts." Jack growls, moving his foot in between Rhys' legs and pushing the tip of his shoe to his crotch.

"J-Jack!" Rhys stammers as Jacks foot lightly slides upward, causing heat to pool in the pit of his stomach. Leaning forward, Jack brings his head down and touching their lips together. It doesn't take long before Jack is teasing the tip of his tongue on the line of Rhys' lips, before pushing past and running it along the grooves between his teeth. Rhys slides his own tongue along the underside of Jacks, causing an appreciative groan to rumble in the back of the older mans throat. Jack can taste the blackcurrent juice seeping from the joined mouth, spreading into his own.

"I do pick the pretty ones." He breathes, biting his bottom lip, putting only a small distance between the pair.

" _Well_ , I think you should get changed into something more... Summery and you could be pretty with me." Rhys giggles, tugging on Jack's collar, pulling his lips to his again.

"Uh uh, you're the pretty one, I'm the _Handsome_ one."


End file.
